Dazzling Storm
by Kyuubi16
Summary: By request of Sunset Shimmer the off world arrival Naruto Uzumaki helps the Dazzling trios adjust to their new life as powerless mortals following their defeat shortly after the battle of the bands. Though a new life might be not be the only thing the sirens set their sights on. Semi alternative universe offshoot of Equestrian Heroes.
1. Secretary Sonata!

The Dazzling Storm

0

Naruto x Dazzlings

0

Story Start

0

Naruto continued to deftly work on the scroll with skillful strokes of his paint brush. Having to adjust to being human against after being a stallion for so long was weird to the blond, but it was a welcomed familiarity.

When he had looked into the mirror for the first time in his arrival to the world it had been like seeing an old friend after years. He had kept his golden spiked hair and cerulean blue eyes of course, but his furless tanned appearance had been a welcomed return.

Though that didn't mean he didn't suffer any losses. He lost quite a few feet, no longer towering over six feet and was now a good Five foot eight inches. His strength had also lessened, but then again being an earth pony had been more of a buff and Naruto still had his monstrous strength from the Elemental Nations.

He couldn't help but groan. Finally after years of training and turmoil he had surpassed his old limits only to become human again and lose what he could deem improvements.

The biggest blow to his pride was being a stallion meant he was no longer a stallion. Well, okay, so he had to admit he had always been endowed as a human, but it had stroked his male ego and especially his human ego immensely when he was literally a stallion.

Well, it was fun while it lasted. A ring on the doorbell alerted him. He had been staying in a two story home on the edge of town since his arrival. He had spent the better part of a year doing odd jobs for a little spending cash and used his devil's luck in gambling to get a bit of money.

Which was how he was able to afford this place. He went and opened the door and let in his guest. "Naruto hi!" The giggly high pitched voice greeted him as he was nearly tackled over.

"Hello to you too Sonata." It took him a moment to recover from the sudden glomp. She was a sight to behold. Long legs with defined hips and a remarkably thin midsection. Her long blue ponytail of two different shades hung down to her mid back with a slight curl. She wore a pink skirt short enough to show off her legs, yet not too revealing. Her jacket was burgundy and rolled up at the sleeves and outlined her impressive chest, and she was wearing spiked bracelets not to mention black boots.

"Thank you thank thank you soooooo much for hiring me. I'll be the best assistant ever." Her child like glee and energy was rather infectious.

"Right, well follow me Sonata." He said as she responded ok with a bright smile.

He had led her to a room filled to the brim with filing cabinets with papers and folders sticking out of them. "As you can see I've been a bit busy." He had been writing down and stockpiling every event, every detail of his adventures since he arrived to Equestria. The formulas he had created. The jutsu. The knowledge he learned on the Elements of Harmony. The creatures they fought. Everything.

"You're going to help me put all these papers in proper order by classification and date."

"Did you write all this?" Sonata asked, wide-eyed. "Oh, this is going to take like, forever." She dramatically whined.

"We're not going to do it all in one evening." He said elevating the girl's fears. Grabbing a cabinet and pulling it out, he placed it under his arm. "Now follow me, I'm going to give you a tour. On days I'm not here I'm going to expect you to also keep this house in shape while doing the other duties I have in mind for you." He said as he began to give her a tour around the house.

"So this is the living room, it's connected to the dining room and to my main office. Behind that is the entertainment center. Then out back is the deck and backyard."

Sonata marveled at how open it all felt, "This is a really big house. Wow..."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "It's fit for four or five people instead of one, but if I find myself with a family at least I'll already have the set-up."

"I'll say," she said with a laugh. "So where to now?"

Naruto motioned for her to follow, "Upstairs are the bedrooms, and across the hall from the room are the guest bedrooms. " He continued giving her a tour through his home until finally stopping at the kitchen.

"I love to cook. You should totally let me make you something."

He raised an eyebrow in interest, "Are you a good cook?"

Sonata dramatically flicked her ponytail, taking affront to his question. "I'm a great cook! But you'll find out soon enough. Any requests?"

"Cook whatever you wish, the pantry is stocked well enough." When he really thought about it he couldn't picture the likes of Aria cooking, and especially not Adaigo. Not for all three of them at least.

Sonata tapped her chin then clasped her hands together with a bright smile, "I know just the thing! I'll get started right away."

Before he could leave the kitchen he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sonata stopped him and then hugged. "Thank you again so much for hiring." She then sniffled and started to look like a kicked puppy. "I thought the girls and I were going to starve. You saved us. Your my hero. Aria and Adaigo too even if they won't admit it."

Naruto couldn't help but feel flushed under their praise. If anyone deserved their praise it was Sunset. She had been the one that had found them in the alleyway, homeless and starving. No one had any clue that destroying the Dazzlings pendants would leave them unable to feed. True, their methods were villainous and their behavior was not something one could just completely dismiss, but they weren't monsters. They controlled people sure, but the majority of that had been for feeding. Survival. Until Adaigo's thirst for power began to grow having led to their undoing.

So when Sunset pleaded that he helped them, how could he refuse? After all when Twilight asked him would he be willing to help Sunset like he had helped her and the others all those years ago how could he say no? He helped people; it was the kind of person he was.

It wasn't like the Dazzlings could fend for themselves. They had no history or background. While Adaigo had the good sense to suggest using their powers to forge things like birth certificates and such her lack of willingness to fully understand and integrate into human culture made it to which she had missed the creation of several vital documents. In other words enough to get enrolled into school, but not enough to where they could open a bank account or find a well-paying job.

So using the power of the sun seal Naruto had recreated their pendants, but not as it once was. First of all the person had to have been willing in order for the Dazzlings to feed and the other thing he made sure was that they could no longer control people using them. He did allow an allure that would be strong enough to persuade people, but only if their attentions towards the Dazzlings were harmful.

They were after all three attractive young ladies who only means of fighting were there siren powers. All one had to do was separate them from their pendants and cover their mouths and they would be done for.

"I only did what was natural to me Sonata." Getting the girls integrated into human society was going to be tough. For Sonata he had little choice, but to hire her as the girl while sweetie was rather ditzy and it wouldn't be that difficult for someone to use that to take advantage of her.

Aria with her anti-social behavior was also going to be another problem though.

Thankfully Adaigo was cunning and knew how to wrap people around her finger and play her role as someone normal. She'd be the easiest to get a normal job.

"And once I'm done I can draw you up a bath."

Naruto was briefly flustered. Her actions were becoming more of that of a wife than an assistant. Cooking meals and drawing him a bath?

"It's fine, I'll take a shower."

This was Sonata, he highly doubted she was up to something devious.

"Okie-dokie then."

Sonata proceeded to hum a song while preparing their dinner. Naruto almost didn't want to leave as Sonata's humming involved into singing. Her voice like the sweetest nectar.

Naruto let out a yelp as the file he was carrying crashed into the wall which crashed into his stomach.

Sonata turned to Naruto and let out a gasp. "Are you okay Naruto?"

"Fine, just fine. I was just startled." It was true, he had completely forgotten about the damn cabinet. He needed to focus. His thoughts on the bluenette took away too much of his focus.

He had begun going through his files, wondering if Sonata's volunteer for dinner was to avoid having to do the filing for the day. It didn't take him long to sort out this cabinet, but in the larger scheme of things he had a long way to go. Just as he was getting up he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and found Sonata standing outside.

"Dinner's ready, Naruto."

As he stood there the smell just reached his nose, "That definitely smells nice. What did you make?"

"You'll have to come down and see," she playfully sang as she skipped down the hallway and threaded down the stairs to the kitchen.

Naruto shut his door and followed. As he entered the kitchen, a large bowl of Chicken Alfredo with garlic bread greeted him. "You are absolutely amazing."

The compliment caused Sonata to blush. Taking out a fork Naruto took his first bite.

"Well how is it? Do you like it?" The blue haired girl anxiously asked.

"I think I just might hire you as my cook." He responded with a please smile. "This is really amazing."

"Yay!" Sonata cheered as she jumped for joy. That girl was just too adorable for her own good. It really warmed his heart to see her smile. It was at that moment Naruto was really glad he made the choice he did. If he could just help one of them become productive members of society then it was well worth it.


	2. Gamer Aria!

The Dazzling Storm

0

Naruto x Dazzlings

0

Story Start

0

Sonata was the easy one of the trio to figure out something for and now it was time for him to figure out wat to do with who was arguably the most challenging of the Dazzlings.

Looking up from his phon he saw her approach. Tall and Slender it was easy to see why Aria Blaze was a head turner. Like the other Dazzlings she was tall with long legs and prominent hips with a unique hair style dressed in purple pants with a white shirt, on top of which appeared to be some sort of stylized green vest. It was one of those types where it was specifically made to be smaller than a normal one with the sleeves ripped off. She had moderate purple hair with light btilliant aquamarine streals done up in pigtails. As usual her moderate mulberry eyes conveyed feelings of sullenness and boredom. Despite the prominent scowl that was her trademark feature it did not take away from her attractiveness.

"Lets just get this over with." she replied with her usual sullenless.

"Nice to see you too Aria." He replied rather evenly. Aria was rather anti-social so getting along with her more orless played to her interests. "Come on, we're going to go for a walk." he insisted as Aria folded her arms and began following the blond. "Sonata tells me you enjoy gaming."

"Oh no you're not," Aria said with a light chuckle, "Sonata told me to watch you. And you're going to stay right here so I don't have to babysit."

"Yeah, I do. Here I thought she was supposed to be working you; didn't know there was time for gossip."

"I'm not a slave driver and unlike a certain someone I like to be sociable." he said noticing they were passing by a game shop. he took a detour into the fairly busy store coming to a stop in front of the gaming console which was playing the previews for the latest fighting game.

Aria's eyes practically lit up, despite doing her best to keep an impassive expression on her face. From what he learned Aria spnt much of her free time playing fighting games and was quite competitive.

While Naruto didn't get into most genres he had played some fighting games from time to time, understanding their appeal being a combatant himself. "What do you say? Want to play a few rounds?"

"You're funeral." She replied with a cocky smirk. With senses sharper then a human and actual combat experience Aria had adapted to mastering fighting games quite well.

They played a few matches, the wins going back and forth and the time passing by quite a bit. Even a small crowd began to form as they watched the two go round after round with the small selection of characters offered by the demo. Eventually the two finished their game after Aria snagged off her latest win.

Naruto knew it was a good idea when during the time he saw the hints of a geniune smle on her face.

"Well, that was more interesting than I expected. Didn't think you'd be any good."

"Guess you underestimated me." He responded with a grin, "Also I didn't think you could anything but scowl. It was actually quite nice." he playfully teased as Aria's eyebrow twitched and the hints of a scowl pulled at her face.

So he was going to tease her was he? Well two could play that game. She looked around and spotted something, a grin appearing on her face.

"There is actually one other genre I enjoy. I'm going to play a game, since you insisted on this little outing that means you're staying nearby right?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked raising his eyebrow. When Aria said nothing and moved to a corner of the store he simply followed, wondering what she was up to.

He cocked his head slightly when Aria got on some weird machine with what looked like a platform.

Aria smiled and picked a song, then waited for the countdown. The song started, she began to move.

'A dancing machine?' He had realized when Aria began to dance. The Dazzlings were performers. It only made sense she felt at home with anything dealing with dancing and singing.

Aria began gyrating hips. She swung them from side to side and held her arms in front of her. Naruto couldn't help but have his eyes glued to her.

All the dazzlings were stunning. While Sonata and Aaigo were often topic of discussion because of their Bosom, it did not mean Aria was lacking. Despite having a more modest chest the girl had thick thigs and wide hips, possibly wider than both her sisters and with the way those jeans clung to her she was had a firmer backside too.

His cock began to stir. His arousal spiked. Sirens were seductresses by nature and Aria was no exception. He was finally able to move his eyes up and noticed the glint in her eyes.

Mischevious and smug.

As the song ended, Naruto turned around and noticed they had drawn a small crowd. Mostly male, he knew why they were watching. Aria smiled at her score and nodded approvingly, then took a small bow for the crowd.

"Liked what you saw?"

Naruto ignored the bait. For a moment he had considered responded that was something he expected more out of Adaigo then her, but wisely chose not to compare the Sirens.

"You're talented, but then again I already knew that." If this whole thing was going to work he needed to get Aria to open up and be a bit more friendly. "Want to get something to drink?"

Aria shurgged, "Sure why not. I guess we both worked up quite the thirst." The slyness evident in her tone.

Did Aria have a playfulness to her?

After ordering some milkshakes they sat at the table to which they chatted for a bit. Well mostly Naruto chatted and Aria responded here or there. The former left to use the bathroom leaving the girl on her own for a bit.

"Hey there beautiful"!

Aria let out a soft sigh and an exhale. She briefly acknowledged them. A group of boys, most likely seniors. T-shirts, both black and white with names she didn't recognize meaning they could have been anything. Gaming companies, music groups, or even a brand for a company. Some wore jeans and the others cargo pants. Most of them brunettes. They were no one important enough for her to spend her time analyzing their appearance.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." she dryly responded as she nursed her milkshake.

"Come on, don't be like that. I just want to talk with ya." The same voice responded again.

The boy had a hoodie and by his dark lips and tired eyes looked to be some kind of smoker.

"I am not interested. Do not bother me." Aria did her best to remain composed as to avoid stirring trouble and dealing with the headache of these annoyances.

"Oh what, you think you're too good to talk to us?" One of the boys demanded getting angry.

Aria who was never the most patient person could not help but be pertrubed by their continued attempts to pester her. "I have better things to do with my time then to be courted by slobs in baggy clothing who look like druggies. The fact that as a group you're trying to coerce the attention of one girl is sad and very telling of the type of boys that you are." Putting emphasis on boys.

The guys were angry now. One finally got the courage to speak up. "Listen to you... all this talk coming from a girl whose from a hideous freak under all that make up."

Some of the other guys worked up some courage and fired back as well. "And Star clips? That's the kind of stuff you'd expect from an Elementary student."

"No wonder she's alone."

Aria clutched her first and her eyes adorned a fierce look.

Next thing any of them new the leader of the boys was violenty pushed forward, his head slamming on the table.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say to a lady." he said as the boy began screaming for his friends to help him. One look by Naruto froze them in their place. "Now apologize!" He clamly ordered. The boy began pleading, spouting out apologies before Naruto finally let him go. The group began to scurry off. They were definitely the kind that relied on numbers then actually fighting.

"I could have hanled it myself." Aria had trouble believing the comment herself.

"I know."

"I didn't need your help!" Aria said, raising her voice. "I could have simply!" Reaching to her chest she suddenly remembered why she was in the position she was now.

No necklace.

With her ability to use siren magic rendered minut she could no longer just get away with mind controlling someone. For over a thousand years she was so used to bending people to their will, but now...

He could see it in her eyes. She was still bothered. She was furious...but not at him.

Naruto wondered if the reason behind her behavior was...was that she had experiences like this before.

Naruto reached out and placed a hand on Aria's shoulder causing her to wince. "Aria, you can come to me if you ever need a friend. People who never went through a experience can only sympathize. When you're ready I'm only a call away. Come on, let's get out of here."

'Thanks.' Aria quietly mumbled to the blond's surprise.

At the very least she finally found someone out their group they could tolerate. It would take more time for Aria to come around but progress was being made.


End file.
